pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (DisneyWBandNelvanaFan2014 Style) Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; Bugs Bunny Arrives Again)
Cast: * Alice - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) * Alice's Sister - Petunia Pig (Looney Tunes) * Dinah - Figaro (Pinocchio) * The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * The Doorknob - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) * The Dodo - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) * The Parrot Next to Dodo - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum - Phineas and Ferb * The Walrus - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) * The Carpenter - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Bill the Lizard - Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) * The Rose - Cinderella * Irish - Joy (Inside Out) * Daisy - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) * Pansies - ????? * Tulip - Lovelitchi (Tamagotchi) * Blue Bonnets - SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Violet - Wilma Flintstone (The Flintstones) * Calla Lily - Kuromametchi (Tamagotchi) * Lily of the Valley - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) * Sunflowers - Marge Simpson, Maude Flanders and Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) * White Rose - Dot Warner (Animaniacs) * Thistles - Sven (Frozen) * Other Flowers - Various Female Animals * The Caterpillar - No Heart (The Care Bears Family) * The Caterpillar as Butterfly - Zazu (The Lion King) * The Bird in The Tree - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) * The Cheshire Cat - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) * The Mad Hatter - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) * The March Hare - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) * The Dormouse - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) Transcript: * Treat Heart Pig: Oh, that was lovely! * Brave Heart Lion: And uh, and now my dear, hehe, uh… you were saying that you would like to sea.. uh…? You were seaking some information some kind… hehe! * Treat Heart Pig: Oh, yes. You see, I’m looking for a… * Brave Heart Lion: Clean cup, clean cup! Move down! * Treat Heart Pig: But I haven’t used my cup! * Loyal Heart Dog: Clean cup, clean cup, move down, move down, clean cup, clean cup, move down! * Brave Heart Lion: Would you like a little more tea? * Treat Heart Pig: Well, I haven’t had any yet, so I can’t very well take more… * Loyal Heart Dog: Ahh, you mean you can’t very well take less! * Brave Heart Lion: Yes! You can always take more than nothing! * Treat Heart Pig: But I only meant that… * Brave Heart Lion: And now, my dear, something seems to be troubling you. Uh, won’t you tell us all about it? * Loyal Heart Dog: Start at the beginning. * Brave Heart Lion: Yes, yes! And when you come to the end, hehehe, stop! See? * Treat Heart Pig: Well, it all started while I was sitting on the riverbank with Figaro. * Loyal Heart Dog: Very interesting. Who’s Figaro? * Treat Heart Pig: Why, Figaro is my cat. You see… * Skippy Squirrel: Cat? * Loyal Heart Dog: Hurry! Give the jam! Quickly! Give the jam! On his nose! Put it on his nose! * Brave Heart Lion: On his nose, on his nose! * Skippy Squirrel: Where’s the cat… * Brave Heart Lion: Oh. Oh, my goodness! Those are the things that upset me! * Loyal Heart Dog: See all the trouble you’ve started? * Treat Heart Pig: But really, I didn’t think… * Loyal Heart Dog: Ah, but that’s the point! If you don’t think, you shouldn’t talk! * Brave Heart Lion: Clean cup! Clean cup! Move down, move down, move down! * Treat Heart Pig: But I still haven’t used…. * Brave Heart Lion: Move down, move down, move down, move down… And now my dear, as you were saying? * Treat Heart Pig: Oh, yes. I was sitting on the riverbank with uh… with you know who… * Brave Heart Lion: I do, hehehe? * Treat Heart Pig: I mean my C – A – T… * Brave Heart Lion: Tea? * Loyal Heart Dog: Just half a cup if you don’t mind. * Brave Heart Lion: Come, come my dear. hehehe! Don’t you care for tea? * Treat Heart Pig: Why, yes, I’m very fond of tea, but… * Loyal Heart Dog: If you don’t care for tea, you could at least make polite conversation! * Treat Heart Pig: Well, I’ve been trying to ask you… * Loyal Heart Dog: I have an excellent idea! Let’s change the subject! * Brave Heart Lion: Why is a raven like a writing desk? * Treat Heart Pig: Riddles? Let me see now. Why is a raven like a writing desk? * Brave Heart Lion: I beg your pardon? * Treat Heart Pig: Why is a raven like a writing desk? * Brave Heart Lion: Why is a what? * Loyal Heart Dog: Careful! She’s stark raving mad! * Treat Heart Pig: But- but it’s your silly riddle! You just said… * Brave Heart Lion: Very good??! * Loyal Heart Dog: How about a nice cup of tea? * Treat Heart Pig: A nice cup of tea, indeed! Well, I’m sorry, but I just haven’t the time! * Loyal Heart Dog: The time, the time! Who’s got the time? * Bugs Bunny: No, no, no, no! No time, no time, no time! Hello, goodbye! I’m late! I’m late! * Treat Heart Pig: The white rabbit! * Bugs Bunny: Oh, I’m so late! I’m so very very late! * Brave Heart Lion: Well, no wonder you’re late! Why, this clock is exactly two days slow! * Bugs Bunny: Two days slow? * Brave Heart Lion: Of course you’re late. Hahaha! My goodness. We’ll have to look into this. A-ha! I see what’s wrong with it! Why, this watch is full of wheels! * Bugs Bunny: Oh, my poor watch! Oh, my wheels! My springs! But- but- but- but, but- but- but… * Brave Heart Lion: Butter! Of course, we need some butter! Butter! * Loyal Heart Dog: Butter! * Bugs Bunny: But- but- butter? * Brave Heart Lion: Butter, oh, thank you, butter. Ha ha. Yes, that’s fine. * Bugs Bunny: Oh no no, no no no you’ll get crumbs in it! * Brave Heart Lion: Oh, this is the very best butter! What are you talking about? * Loyal Heart Dog: Tea? * Brave Heart Lion: Tea! Oh, I never thought of tea! Of course! * Bugs Bunny: No! * Brave Heart Lion: Tea! hehehe * Bugs Bunny: No! Not tea! * Loyal Heart Dog: Sugar? * Brave Heart Lion: Sugar. Two spoons, yes, ha, two spoons. Thank you, yes. * Bugs Bunny: Oh, please! Be careful! * Loyal Heart Dog: Jam? * Brave Heart Lion: Jam! I forgot all about jam! * Bugs Bunny: No, no! Not jam! * Brave Heart Lion: Yes, sure you want, it’s nice to see. * Loyal Heart Dog: Mustard? * Brave Heart Lion: Mustard? Yes, but… Mustard? Don’t let’s be silly! Lemon, that’s different, that’s… yes! That should do it. Hahaha! … Look at that! * Loyal Heart Dog: Its going mad! * Treat Heart Pig: Oh, my goodness! * Bugs Bunny: Oh dear! * Loyal Heart Dog: It is going mad! Mad watch! * Brave Heart Lion: I don’t understand, it’s the best butter. * Loyal Heart Dog: Mad watch! Mad watch! Mad watch! * Brave Heart Lion: Oh, look! Oh my goodness! * Loyal Heart Dog: There’s only one way to stop a mad watch! * Brave Heart Lion: Two days slow, that’s what it is. * Bugs Bunny: Oh, my watch… * Brave Heart Lion: It was? * Bugs Bunny: And it was an unbirthday present too. * Loyal Heart Dog: Well, in that case… * Loyal Heart Dog & Brave Heart Lion: A very merry unbirthday to you! * Treat Heart Pig: Mister Bugs Bunny! Oh, mister Bugs Bunny! Oh, now where did he go to? * Loyal Heart Dog & Brave Heart Lion: A very merry unbirthday to us, to us. A very merry unbirthday to us, to us… * Treat Heart Pig: Of all the silly nonsense, this is the stupidest tea party I’ve ever been to in all my life. Well, I’ve had enough nonsense. I’m going home. Straight home. That rabbit. Who cares where he’s going anyway. Why, if it hadn’t been for him I… ‘Tulgey Wood’… Hmm, curious. I don’t remember this. Now let me see… Oh! Uh, no no, please. No more nonsense. Now, if I came this way, I should go back this way! Category:DisneyWBandNelvanaFan2014 Category:Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts